


Lotor's Addiction

by InklingDancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exes, M/M, Post S2, Shiro (Voltron)'s Missing Year, yeah so this is clearly not canon-compliant but idc i still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer
Summary: Lotor's reaction to finding Shiro, post s2





	Lotor's Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this poem: https://shotordominion.tumblr.com/post/161624379889/you-are-a-phantom-of-memory-haunting-me-in-the

He’d gotten over the Champion, he really had. 

Champion - Shiro - had betrayed them. He’d left Lotor to go fight against the Empire, replaced Lotor’s father as head of Voltron - nearly killed Zarkon when the two were drawn to the astral plane. 

And yet. 

When the scouts find Zarkon, the emperor isn’t alone. Both figures are close to dying, and yet as Lotor arrives on the scene, he can't keep his gaze on his father long enough to determine the extent of his condition; his eyes keep flitting back to Shiro. Shiro, here, alive - if only just - and *here*.

Lotor wants to run to him, to lift Shiro in his arms and hold him close. He wants to be able to pepper his lover with kisses, even as he checks him over for injuries. (He used to do that, when Shiro came to his chambers after a fight.)

But he can't do that, not anymore. Now he’s acting emperor, and Shiro - Champion - is a paladin of Voltron. He is the enemy, and Lotor musn’t think of him as anything else. He hardens his heart - the same way he had when Shiro had left - and turns to his guards.

“Get my father to medical and take the traitor to Haggar. She'll know what to do with him.”

This is cruel; he knows this. But right now, Lotor is too angry to offer his former lover any mercy. Well, maybe one small mercy. 

“Tell her not to begin without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have so many headcanons and ideas for how/why/when/where Shiro and Lotor might have met and interacted. This is just one of those ideas.


End file.
